Nina Antalk
Nina Antalk is a character of Chrome Shelled Regios (Novel) and its adoptions. A third year academic student in Zuellni ''and the captain of the 17th battle platoon. Appearance Nina wears short, spiky blonde hair, with a cowlick standing upwards and has blue eyes. She wears the traditional blue and white Military Arts top, a cream shirt beneath and red tie, along with a short, white skirt. She also wears black tights, black boots and fingerless black gloves. She wears the black combat uniform when in combat with her platoon. History It was revealed in the manga that Nina was the heiress of the royal family of ''Sheniebel, a city she grew up in. She had a Panda plush doll named Mitesha, which she received from her great-grandfather as a child. It is important to her and she couldn't sleep without it. When Nina was a child, she had attempted to protect an Electronic Fairy from a Hunter and was knocked down a hole and left on the verge of death. However, the Electronic Fairy sacrificed herself to save Nina by sharing its life force. From that day on, in order to protect the Electronic Fairy, which is the city and its existence itself, she is determined to become strong. Coming from a family of martial arts, she was educated in the arts at an early age and wanted to venture into the outside world. Despite objections from her parents, she left home and enrolled into the academic city. She entered Platoon14 in her first year and left during her second to form her own platoon, so as to protect the city and to become stronger. Biography Nina is the leader/captain of the 17th Platoon and forcibly recruits Layfon Wolfstein Alseif into her platoon at the start of the anime series. Her dedication caused her to get angry a lot in the first part of the series, especially when one of her squad members are late. Since she depends on herself for her livelihood and expenses, she takes on a part-time job to support herself. Originally she relied too heavily on Layfon to win matches, causing a loss with another platoon. Since then, she snuck out to the edge of the barrier to practice her kei release on the shields. This combined with her standard training, practice, matches, and work caused her to overuse her kei and to faint. It is also hinted through the anime that Nina has mild romantic feelings about Layfon. Her DITEs are a pair of singlesticks, labelled as "iron whips" in the novels, made from black DITE. Nina has promised to protect Zuellni, and thus felt that losing any battle is not an option. This causes her to over-exert herself time and time again. Still, her commitment has earned the respect of her team members. After Zuellni goes berserk, Nina goes to find Zuellni as per Layfon's request. Then she encounters the Electronic Fairy Haikizoku, who reacts to her will to protect the city and possesses her. Nina wakes up to find herself teleported to the city Myath. There, she meets and becomes friends with Leerin Marfes and also encounters the Masked Wolf troops from before. Soon afterwards, the Haikizoku resurfaces, and Myath instructs Leerin on how to save Nina. As a result, Nina reappears in the middle of a desert and is picked up by Layfon. Upon returning to Zuellni, Nina is unable to confess her situation to her friends, but Layfon believed in her regardless. Not long after, the Haikizoku forces Nina to go outside and dons her with a mask. The 17th Platoon deploys in order to find her, with Layfon finding her first. Nina attacks Layfon under the Haikizoku's influence but is defeated after Layfon pulls off her mask. Following this battle, Layfon leaves her with the rest of the 17th Platoon to combat the Pollutant Beast. Unfortunately, Savaris Qaulafin Luckens makes his move and kidnaps Nina. To force the Haikizoku out, he planned to torture her and even kill her until Layfon came to her rescue. Nina has hard time with her team, in the novel she stated about the trouble with Felli Loss, Sharnid Elipton and Layfon was their morale. Relationships Antalk Family Nina has a strained relationship with her parents due to her decision to join the Zuelni's Military Arts group. Her parents did not share Nina's enthusiasm for the idea and upon their refusal to let her go, she ran away from home and was left to her own device for her own and school expenses, since they didn't provide that as well. Zuellni Nina is good friends with the electronic spirit Zuellni, often treating her like a little sister. Zuellni will often sneak out to play with Nina, much to the technicians' chagrin and irritation, making her seem very much like the small child she resembles. Nina's main motivation for becoming stronger is to protect Zuellni, while Zuellni herself hid in Nina's body to counter balance the Fallen One that had possessed her. Layfon "Wolfstein" Alseif Layfon and Nina are exceptionally close, even before Nina develops a crush on him. The two work together on top of being in the same platoon, thus meaning they spend to more time with each other than anyone else. Nina is also able to cheer Layfon up simply by being around him, but will not hesitate to scold him for being unwittingly insensitive, such as when he gave away Mayshen's lunches without realizing they were made especially for him. Layfon, as usual, is unaware of Nina's feelings for him. Gallery Images.jpg Nina profile.gif fcb_cf_cd_wk_chrome_shelled_regios_here_it_manga_anime_desktop_2840x2000_wallpaper-194062.jpg nina-2.jpg 149743-2ndhalfoflayfonvsninaov.jpg Nina_00.png External Links Category:Zuellni Resident Category:Characters Category:Female Characters